My Family
by dreamangelwings14
Summary: a girl has been seperated from her family with only Suki and zuko's sister ad a guide in prison


"We have some people captive that might intrest you" Azula said. "who " Katara asked "oh just a southern water tribe worrior,and a girl named Hannah"Azula started. "You have our father"Katara asked "you have Hannah"Sokka asked. "I heard you were missing a sibling" Azula asked "You have another sister or brother" Aang asked. "Mom had given birth to her 1 year before she was killed" Sokka said "We raised her as our own daughter but a month before you showed up she went missing" Katara added tears in her eyes. "She is quite the young lady now. We found her washed up on firenation shores. I saved her life by putting her in prison" Azula said. "You're lying!"Katara yelled "Katara no she's not.I wish she was though she was a great kid"Toph said. "You knew her and didn't tell us" Sokka asked "I didn't know she was your sister I'm blind remember" Toph answered. "Azula this is low even for you"Zuko said "Actually I'm her only friend in that prison every weekend I go and visit her. I tell her all about you guys. Now that Suki is there she has someone to talk to when I'm not there" Azula taunted. Everyone looked at Toph she nooded her 'yes'. "I don't know how but you were always there in her time of need. She saw the goodness in your heart" Toph said. Katara broke down in tears and Sokka was shaking in fury. "I'm going to leave now. Don't say I never did anything for you" Azula teased then she left. "Lets make camp their's nothing we can do" Zuko said quietly. As they sat around the campfire Zuko said "I knew your sister". "WHAT!" everyone shouted "I'm ashamed of what I've done to her. My father dumped her on my ship. Whenever I got mad or frusterated I took it out on her. She was the maid cooked,cleaned, you get the picture. Whenever I was in one of those moods...I hit her. She would look at me with her big blue eyes as if she was silenty saying 'why?Do you really want to do this?' once she looked at me like that I stopped and didn't let her eat the rest of the day. She never gave up hope in me though. I was sad to see her found out what I was doing to her and took her away. Azula told me she was proud of me once she found out with I was with you guys. Till this day I only feel guilt". Sokka stood up and went to his tent, Katara hugged Zuko, Toph was crying, and Aang had a thoughtful look. That night Sokka snuck on Appa and Zuko was waiting. "You can't stop me Zuko" Sokka said emotionly. " I don't want to. You can't ride on Appa take the war ballon. I now where she's at"Zuko said. "Then we leave now"Sokka said.  
>"Kristina you are being moved" a gaurd said. "Where to"I asked "with someone named Hannah Princess Azula's orders" the gaurd answered. "Ok"I shrugged I grapped the stuff Azula got me and followed the gaurd. "You have a new friend have fun"the gaurd said before closeing the door behind her. I sat down in a corner and looked at my locket that had a picture of my parents and my bracelet that had a picture of my brother and sister. I also looked at the ring Azula gave me. "What are you in for firenation scum" Hannah asked towering over me. I stood up and narrowed my eyes "I am not firenation and you aren't either so you have no room to talk." I snapped then I sat back down this time she joined me. "I'm Hannah" she interduced "I know I'm Kristina"I interduced. "don't hurt my brother" "what" she asked in shock "I know you're dating my brother Azula told me she tells me everything."I answered "why would she tell you everything" Hannah asked "she's my friend she saved me from death actually" I answered. I started crying tears of joy. "What's wrong" Hannah asked " Azula is taking me to see my dad this friday"I said cheerfully. "Wow you really do like Azula huh?" Hannah asked "as much as you like my bro just not that way"I answered slowly. THAT FRIDAY: I was bounceing up and down in my seat. "Calm down will you" Hannah said a secreat smile on her face. I looked at her confused "Kristiana time to go" a gaurd said "do I know you" I asked "no you don't" he answered "whatever newbe"I snorted. "AZULA!" I shouted running toward her "Kristina"she said hugging me "did you get taller on me?" I shook my head and laughed. "Silence prisioner" the founder ordered "do not speak to her that way" Azula ordered "I can take you out with a snap of my fingers" "yes princess Azula my sorries princess Azula" the founder glumped,I chuckled. The carney started to open the people inside emptyed I didn't see my dad tears filled my eyes. "Azula" I whispered "What is the meaning of this" she ordered putting an arm around me. "Don't worry princess we have another one" the founder assured,As he promised there was and I saw him walk out. "Daddy"I whispered he didn't look at me just stright forward. "You their I want you in my chambers in exactly 5 minutes" Azula ordered my dad before dragging me away. "You're the best Azula" I said "I know"she agreed. "Modest much"I asked she laughed a meaningful laugh,she only laughed like that to me no one else. We were playing cards when he walked in. "You wanted to see me princess" he asked coldly I kept looking at my deck. Azula stood up "I have something presious of yours in this room"Azula said "which is what"he asked Azula motioned for me to stand by her I did so. She put her arm around my shoulder "A long lost daughter we found washed up in the firenation. I have been keeping her safe for all these years. You see after you left to fight you left your older kids to raise her. Lets just say she dissapered and never came home" Azula teased. "Princess the only daughter I have had that went missing was my youngest daughter Kristina"dad codly said. "I never went missing I just never came back home. I was misrable there but also without my family. Azula has been the closet thing I have to a friend"I said quitely. "Kristina is that you baby girl" dad asked. "Hi daddy"I said looking up he pushed my outgrown bangs out my face and hugged me. "I thought I lost you I thought I lost you forever" he whisperd "no one stays gone forever" I whispered. "Kristina honey you can talk to your father later but we need to get you back in time for dinner" Azula said softly putting her hand on my shoulder. I broke away from the hug kissed his cheek and left her chambers. Azula opened my cell and I went in. "Ok Hannah what are you hideing"I asked she smiled "oh nobody just your big brother". I lifted my head up so fast my hair flew back "what"I exclaimed "how the hell did he get on the ship"! He came out of hideing "ohh that explains it" "come here lil sis" he opened his arms wide and I ran in2 them "SOKKA"I whispered yelled he lifted me up and spun me around. "I have to go but I will meet you guys after the riot" Sokka said then he left. DAY OF RIOT: The doors opened and I was frozen " Kristina come on!What are you doing" Hannah yelled tugging on my arm I made sure my poneytail was tight and ran. I threw a guy over my shoulder and meet up with Sokka,my dad,and ZUKO! " Zuko" I said "are you ok" Zuko asked "you aren't going to hurt me are you"I asked getting behind Sokka "no I'm not I'm sorry for all I've done"Zuko aploized. "It's ok really" I fogave while giving him a hug. ON THE CARNEY: "AHHH" we all screamed "they're cutting the rope" Sokka yelled. I ran to the window "AZULA!PLEASE DON'T CUT THE ROPE!IF YOU CUT THE ROPE I DIE"I screamed she made them stop and looked at me sadly I blew her a kiss she caught it and blew me one I caught it and put it on the ring she gave me. "You were able to stop Azula" Hannah said in shock "how did you do that" Sokka asked "she's her mothers daughter able to find the gooodness in anybody but she's also my daughter a worrior when she has to be"dad praised. WITH THE REST OF THE GANG: I hide behind my dad who stayed in the shadows. We heard Sokka explain the story but then he said "but even though we have Hannah we also have two more people". Dad and I walked out but I stayed hidden behind him. "Dad" I heard Katara asked then I felt dad open his arms I moved back so she wouldn't feel me. "Someone's behind you and I know who it is another waterbender but also an old friend of mine" Toph said 'why Toph why?' I thought I came out from behind my dad. "Kristina? Kristina!My poor baby" Katara cried wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. "Katara-mama stop it" I said embarresed "how can I stop?It's been years since I've seen you!" Katara exclaimed I rolled my eyes. "Hi I'm Aang" Aang interduced once we got done with our emotional reunion. "Kristina nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're the avatar" I interduced. "Yes I am" he agreed I kneeled down before him and bowed my head "it would be an honor to help you in your battle aganist the firenation. I love Azula with all my heart but this has gone on far to long". Aang crouched down and lifted my head up. "You really don't have to do this. I may be the avatar but I'm still just a teenager who's your age. Stand up Kristina I don't desrever your honor" Aang said softly, I did so. "welcome to the team sis" Sokka said I smiled. THE TIME OF THE ATTACK: "wow Azula I never thought I'll see this day. You becoming the firenation queen, and going crazy on the same day" I said walking onto her chambers. "I always knew the fight between good and evil inside you would drive you mad". Azula turned around "you left me for those traitors" she hissed. "No i left you for the good side. The side you belong on. Don't do this to yourself Azula I love you and I don't want to see you hurt or even worse dead." I explained "NO!STOP TALKING NONSENSE!" she shouted covering her ears she shot fire at me and I fell advoiding it. She ran I chased after her after a minute or two. I reached her in time to see her electricute Zuko who was proctecting Katara. "If you don't aske her out soon I swear" I whispered to him he chuckled weakly. I turned toward Katara "if you can't confess you like him after this I swear you are crazy" I whispered. She attacked Azula "DON'T HURT HER"I yelled at the both of them. Azula didn't really listen but Katara did Azula ended up being chained to the floor. "After this is over Azula I will be coming back for you and I'll be praying every step you changed your mind" i said quitly before leaveing. AFTER THE WAR: Zuko was crowned the king of the firenation with Katara ruleing by his side werid huh? Sokka was the co chef of the southern water tribe worrior. Hannah was a konishi worrior training with Suki, Appa and Momo was still cute as can be,Toph was made the greatest earthbender ever, Azula was now on our side and was now dateing a guy named Dan, Aang was the hero of the world, and me? Well I was just another waterbender. I guess I was a special one cause I was the 2nd waterbender of the southern watertribe nobody to love I guess my past is pretty messed up. I was over looking the water on the balconey when I heard footsteps. "Mai, Tylee go away! I do not want to my perfect match. Or B. go on another blind date why? Because as I've told you a thousand times I only have eyes for Aang. Unless you want me to move to America and date a werewolf"I said annoyed. "It's neither of them. I saved the world and have anything a guy could ever ask for yet I'm not happy" Aang said. I blushed and looked down "why is that" I asked quietly "because the girl I love won't look at me" Aang answered. "Sorry she went for Zuko even though they're perfect for each other" I said not looking at her. "It's not Katara" he said sadly. "Sorry if you had eyes for Hannah but after being in prison with her give up you have no chance" I said getting a little angrey. "It's not Hannah" "hm ok how about Toph? Which as my opion is kind of nasty since she's like 10,11". "I'M 12!" Toph yelled "SORRY" I yelled back. "It's not Toph" "how about Mai? Oh wait you don't do moody. Oh yeah!How about Ty-Lee?" "Neither". "Then who the heck is it aang? Huh who is it?" I asked looking at him "their are those blue eyes I love"he answered. "What are you talking about"I asked "It's you Kristina I love you" Aang answered. I walked away "where are you going" Aang asked "away from you" I answered walking toward the ocean. "Why"he asked "I just confessed my feelings for you and walk away" "Aang admit it Mai and Ty-Lee set you up"I answered. "They didn't they don't even know I'm doing this. Please Kristina look at me and say you love me too" Aang begged I turned around "I did Aang and you turned around and told me you didn't feel the same way. You said you loved Katara I was all for it. Now you pull this on me I can't do it"I said. "I was stupid ok!I didn't notice you were the one I loved back then!Now I know!Please just give me a chance Kristina! I want to make things right!"Aang exclaimed "fine make things right. Right now at this very moment" I agreed. "How am I suppose to do that" Aang asked "I don't know figure it out" I dared. He got a thoughtful look then he kissed me I kissed back. You know what I said about my satus?Well cross that out and replace it with 'happily dateing the Avatar'.<p>THE END <p>


End file.
